Hotd(The Road To Survival)
by Shadowmaster115118
Summary: Shadows a normal teen, well sort of lets just leave it at that, but when he moves to his new school he's going to have to face a world wide nightmare...can he survive it or will he fall into his own darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello...I don't have much time to talk... but dammit people need to hear this, Don't trust the military they did this, god how did I miss it it was so clear...damnit now i'm getting ahead of myself, I'll just start from the beginning."  
=========

Light shines through a window streaming across a bed with a body laying on it covered by a blanket. A loud beeping fills the room causeing the body to stir until a hand amurges from under the blanket and grabes the alarm clock and turns it off. "fucking alarm clock" groans a teen as he sits up. The teen has snow white hair with eyes of a dark brown almost black. Standing and making his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for his first day of school.

I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, this day is going to suck all the schools are the same they make fun of me for my hair and then they pick fights with me. That always ends well for them, I thought as i rolled my eyes. "Shadow! come down for breakfast" yelled my mom. I turned and looked in the mirror this high school has a uniform so i'm stuck with this atleast its not some crappy suit.

I entered the living room and saw Willow my baby sister eating cereal and watching some tv show. "Shadow are you excited I love school I always make so many friends" I couldn't help but smile what can I say Willows my weakness she always makes me smile. "ya,ya you just stay away from boys kay?" I said as I walked into the kitchen and came face to face with my mom Amy with a stern look on her face. you see my mom also has snow white hair, so I guess i got it from her but the thing about my mom is that she's ex military and she's been teaching me since I was little how to fight so when I see that look I know I'm in trouble or something. "you better be good today shadow no fighting ok?" I nodded and grabbed my phone and wallet.

I made my way down the road to the school with a blank expression, I really didn't want to be going to this but what fuck life is a bitch. I made my way into the school and into the office where a secretary of about the age of 40 sat smiling at me. "hello you must be the new student" I nodded " ok well then here's your schedule and we have someone on there way rate now to show you around the school so if you could please wait a few minutes?" I thanked her and turn and went and leaned against the wall waiting for this person. The door opened and In walked the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her eyes struck me first they were purple and her raven colored hair. I felt my face start to turn red when I noticed she saw me checking her out, she turn and walked over to me and was silent looking at me. I lowered my head so I was looking at the floor until she spoke up "are you shadow?".  
I nodded slowly and looked up to see her smiling and with her hand held out "saeko busujima,nice to meet you" I shook her hand tried not to stare..she was just so beautiful..we let go of each other's hand "not much of a talker?" I shook my head no. Saeko just smiled and made a sign for me to follow her to are first class.  
We entered the classroom and i could feel everyone's eyes on me almost right away. The guy with all the girls around him locked eyes with me and i could tell there was going to be bad blood between us. I didn't even notice Saeko speak to me until she nudged me making me jump I turned and quickly and look at her, she was smiling and there was amusement in her eyes, "sorry you were in another world, but i was going to tell you to stay away from that guy his name is Ryan, he moved from america so he thinks hes all that." I don't know why but that made me happy that she hated him so much, I guess I want her for my...whoa what am I saying i just met her..fucking horemoans.

Saeko's P.O.V

Shadows weird thats for sure, and i haven't heard him say a word yet i bet hes just shy. That look on his face when i walked in the office was kinda strange he was checking me out and most guys wouldn't dare since they know what i could do to them, but when Shadow i, I kinda liked it. Shadow was shifting on his feet a lot which showed me hes feeling nervous with everyone staring at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the room and showed him where to sit.  
I sat down next to him and looked around everyone looked the same mostly a few kids got taller but most stayed the same. The teacher entered the room Mister Shido is his name and lets just say hes a fucking creep, hes always trying to get in every girls pants. "wow I didn't know this school allowed rapists." I whipped my head at Shadows direction with a smirk "so you can talk after all" he Shrugged and sighed "I try and not talk because it leads to fights and me getting kicked out of school." I grinned "so you're a bad boy ha?" He chuckled a little "no I just don't take shit from people.."  
"would you two like to tell the class what youre speaking about" Mister Shido said with a creepy grin on his face. We both shook our heads no "good then please stop talking.." The income suddenly came to life "all teachers and students please evacuate the school rate away" the Intercom started to cut out until aloud scream filled the room, it was the kinda scream that made you want to crawl under your bed and hide for the rest of your life.  
The room was dead silent the scream to sudden stop and within seconds people were rushing the door, punching, biting doing anything to get people out of the way. i stood back and ran to the window and It was like watching a horror movie people were being eaten and ripped apart. I had to look away it was so bad I felt like I was going to puke. "what the hells going on" I heard the voice of shadow standing by the window looking out, but wait how didn't I see or hear him i'm always aware of my surroundings. "I don't know but its bad and we need to get the hell out of here" he nodded and turned and looked at the door "It seems like the halls empty we could make a run for it but with those things down there that make things..interesting" I couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "Then what's your Idea to get us out of here." A grin formed on his face as he walked to the door and into the hallway "the roof, I saw this school has a fire escape, we get to it and find a ride out of here" I grabbed my bokken and stood by him "lead the way them."

The nightmare hadn't even started yet and truth be told I loved every moment of it and hate myself for it.


	2. Clearing some air

Hello everyone I'm sorry that I'm posting this kind of thing already because I know people hate these kind of chapters, I hate these kind of chapters to but I need to put some things out. 1) I do not own Highschool Of The Dead! 2) I'm sorry if my character Shadow sounds like anyones but I really haven't read that many stories with that name. 3) I've written this story before I had a Fanfiction account but if anyone has problems or concerns about the story please message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows P.O.V

Making are way down the hallway at a slow and silent pace we managed not to draw any attention from "them" yet so I think we're making good time. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turn to Saeko "do these take us straight to the roof?" Saeko shook her head yes "then It's a straight shot to the fire escape." With a quick nod I started to search for a weapon, I turned to a janitor's closet and grabbed the door handle and started to open it, when the door smashed open with one of "them" plowing me over.

Pushing it back, I planted my foot on its chest as it kept trying to get to me. I finally started to comprehend what I was looking at, and it hit me like a rock. Its insides are hanging out and It's still alive what the hell are they. My foot slipped and everything slowed down, it lunged forward mouth open, and Its guts getting all over me. I brought my arm up to block it, but before it could bite my arm a bokken smashed into the side of It's face throwing It off me, I rolled away from it and Jumped to my feet.

"Are you alright, It didn't bite you did it?" Saeko asked with worry in her voice. "No, I'm fine I just need a weapon" I said as I rummaged through closet looking for anything that could be used to fight these things off.  
A glint from a side of the closet caught my eye spiking my curiosity. I moved towards the glint until I found what was the source of it, a knife with blood on the handle, and the blade. Picking up the blade and inspecting it I could tell it was dull, but It would have to do. Walking out of the closet I found Saeko standing by the stairs waiting for me, "find anything?" I smirked and held the knife out to her.

Taking the knife from me a small frown started to form on her face, "It's very dull, and you will have to get In close to use this." I chuckled and took the knife back. "Don't worry is Busujima I'll be just fine" I said making my way up the stairs with Saeko following closely behind. I could see the door to the roof now and It made my blood run cold, A bloody hand prints covered the door, and what look to be claw marks. "My god!?" Saeko said with pure horror on her face. Gulping, I moved towards the door, running my fingers across the marks made my throat go dry, and my skin were deep, whoever made these marks was trying to claw through the door to get away from these "Things".

"We can't think about it, we need to get out of here and get somewhere safe." I said turning to Saeko. She gave a quick nod and made her way to the door, and grabbed the handle turning it slowly,and pushing it open. With her bokken she stepped out onto the roof scanning the area, There was a lot of the them but they were scattered so running past them should be easy. "We should be able to run past them If we're careful." She said still looking around, I moved next to her, "This roof Is alot bigger then I thought," I said with a frown, they're where a good bunch by the fire escape so getting down It could be more difficult than I Anticipated.  
Sighing I got ready to start running when an Idea came to me, "How about a race Saeko?" I said with a huge grin, She looked at me with a small smile "If want, but what does the winner get?" Saeko said also getting Into a running position. "Hmm..how about a reward from the loser but the winner can make It whatever they want." I said and winked at her bring a blush to her face. "Sounds good to me, I hope you're ready to lose Shadow." She said taking off stunning me. I laughed and ran after her, which was hard damn shes fast. Saeko came to the group In front of the fire escape, I thought she was going to try and go around but Instead she went through them. Weaving In and out of the horde taking down everything In her path, This must sound weird and wrong but I found It very beautiful watching her kill. I was so lost In watching Saeko I didn't notice how close I was to one of "Them". It turned It's body sluggishly towards me, but before It could even try and lung at me I brought my foot around spin kicking It In the head dropping it with a sick sounding thud. I stopped dead in my tracks I pure shock, Saeko had killed the whole horde, and was sitting on the fire escape railing waiting for me.

I ran up to her unable to phantom a word, she giggled and flicked me on the forehead "you lose." I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way down the fire escape. We reached the bottom and where In the back of the parking lot, "Do you know how to hotwire?" Saeko asked while looking through the cars windows to see if there were any keys in them. "Don't have to" I said looking In the window of a black truck, sitting on the drivers seat were the keys. I pulled on the door with hope that It was unlocked, but of course my luck sucks, and It was locked.  
"damn it's locked...wait really this guy locked his keys in his car, wow If these Things weren't around and everything was normal this guy would have been pissed!" I thought with a small smirk. I grabbed a rock from the ground and look around, there wasn't any of them around so we should be ok. I pulled my arm back and smashed the rock into the window shattering it. I unlocked the door and got In and reach over pushing Saeko's door open. Saeko entered the truck and closed her door, sitting back in her seat she sighed and looked at me "so did you like your first day of school?" she said with a smile, I chuckled and turned the truck on and pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road.

"where are we going to go?" I asked keeping the truck at a good speed. Saeko thought for a minute before looking at me "your house is probably closer than mine so we could start there." nodding my head I turned the truck around and started to head to my house. I hope your ok mom, willow.

Ok everyone this is chapter two sorry it took so long I just got caught up in another thing so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Saeko P.O.V  
I looked out the window as we drove down the road, letting my mind settle and understand what was happening In the world. My father was out of the country on a business trip so he should be ok. But what if the whole world Is like this, then no one Is safe. What could have made this happen Is It some kind of disease, or Is it some new type of weapon made by another country?!

"You shouldn't think so hard on this Saeko." I turned my head towards Shadow who was looking straight ahead, "You won't be able to figure It out trust me I've been trying to since this started." He said with a sigh of pure annoyance, I smirked a little "I know shouldn't, but It's hard not to, you don't see people eating each other everyday." Shadow nodded slowly, and made a turn on a street that had houses on both sides of the road. The house all looked like wrecks windows were broken, doors kicked In or broke down.

Shadow pulled the truck Into his driveway and sat there with his eyes closed, He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. I reached over taking one his hands off the wheal and held It, "Shadow, look at me?" Shadow opened his eyes and looked into mine. His eyes were filled with fear, Something I have never seen In him, I squeezed his hand and smiled, "you won't have to do this alone, I'll be by your side the whole way." I said as I gave his hand a final squeeze before I let go and grabbed my bokken.

Shadows P.O.V  
Getting out of the truck I started to scan the outside of the house It looked ok I guess no one went here, I thought raising my hopes a little. I moved to the front door and tried the handle, It was unlocked. Amy always locks the door, Hell when I was little she drilled It into my head..once she even woke me up three hours early before school just to see If I remembered what I had to do when I leave the house. I felt a hand slip Into mine bring me out of my daydreaming, I smiled a little knowing it was Saeko. I pushed the door open, and stepped In not letting Saeko's hand go.

The house looked just like It did when I left, nothing was moved. This should have made me jump for joy, but It made my stomach feel weird. I stepped into the living room and sitting on the table was the cereal Willow was eating this morning. Moving to the kitchen I found a cup of coffee that was almost gone, I lead on the counter trying to think of any place they might have gone. Saeko came Into the kitchen, "find anything?" She asked moving across from me. "Just a cereal bowl from Willow this morning, and That coffee Amy was drinking this morning." Sighing I pushed off the counter "I'm going to look upstairs maybe I'll find something there." Saeko nodded and smiled at me before leaving the kitchen to look around down stairs some more.

Making my way up the stairs I started to get that sick feeling again, like I was going to find something I didn't want. Coming to the top I looked down the hallway making my bones shake I'd never say it outloud but this hallway always creeped me the fuck out. As silently as I could I made my way down the hallway towards my room, when I got closer I could have sworn I heard a noise. Putting my ear to the door I could hear footsteps moving very quietly around my room. I stepped back and got ready to smash the door In," god don't be Amy,or Willow." I thought as rammed the door open with my shoulder, only to come face to face with a Pistol.

"Stay back!" the man growled at me, I looked at him he was wearing a black hoodie, and black jeans, he had black hair that went down to about his jaw. This guy had that look that said it all, his face may have been blank but his eyes showed that If I made one wrong move I was dead.  
"I'd watch who you point that at." I said having a stare down with the guy, he couldn't be that much older then me, but he had that look that said he's seen and done things most people haven't. "This is my shelter find a new one." The man said never taking the gun off me.  
Chuckling a little I turned my back to the guy "fine man, sorry to intrude.." Swing my hand back I hit his gun away making It fire into the wall. I sent a kick the guys way only for him to block it send his own into my ribs. The man kicked my other leg out from under me making me fall onto my back, jumping back to my feet I sent punches and kicks at the guy landing a few blows. I hit the guy in the face stunning him,and giving me a chance to jump for his gun. Grabbing the gun I fought hard to wrench the gun out his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Damnit! Saeko where are you!?" I thought panicking a little, and out of my panic I made a rash dicsion, I headbudded the guy with all my might. One word could sum that up very easy, OW!, but It worked the guy lost his grip on the gun giving me the chance rip It away and role away. I swung around gun ready only to have the guy In my face with a knife at my throat, but It wasn't one sided I had the gun pointing at his head.

"You know Its rude to try and kill someone and not even give your name" I chuckled a little seeing how serious this guy was on killing me. I jumped back keeping the gun pointed at him, "John Hazu" he said keeping his knife at the ready. Saeko ran into the room, but came to a dead stop when she saw the little mexican stand off John and I were having. "Stay back Saeko this means business." I said moving closer to her never lowering the gun, John looked at me with a blank look but his eyes said rage. I ejected the clip from the gun and took the bullet out of the chamber, I dropped the gun on the ground and sighed "I'm not going to kill you because from what's going on outside who knows how many people will be left" I leaned against the wall seeing that John was staying battle ready as was Saeko.

"So tell me John, why are you In my house better yet! where's my mom and little sister!" I yelled taking a step forward watching him get ready to block one of my attacks. "I don't know when I got here It was empty!" He yelled back with rage In his voice. "Everyone calm down!" Saeko said raising her voice, "we don't have time to be fighting eachother rate now!, those things out there those are the enemies!" "Damn I've never heard Saeko yell, but she Is right we're going to need all the people we can get If we're going to survive" I thought. "you're right Saeko" I turned to John "how about we all cool off and talk alright down stairs sort everything out?" John looked like he was doing everything In his head, and finally made a decision. "Fine, but I want my gun." I kicked all of the gun and the clip to him. John grabbed the gun and reloaded it and put It away. I let him and Saeko go first towards the stairs, Damnit I better be making the right decision, I thought following down the stairs.

So this is chapter 3 and I want to give a great thanks to Greyfox1117 he made John Hazu, Hes a great character so thanks I hope to get your help as the story goes on.  
so please review and leave comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Saeko's P.O.V

Entering the living room was like walking into a tension bomb, It was so thick that I could cut It with my bokken. Both Shadow and John stayed In battle mood, so that means I have to break the tension. Sighing I sat on the couch and kept my bokken In my lap, Shadow sat down beside me keeping his eyes on John the whole time. John stayed put, his eyes shooting In different directions every second looking for a exit If need be.

"So John why are you here In Shadows home?" I said nicely so he might relax. "I already told you, I was looking for a shelter and this place look like a good place to hold out in." John put bluntly. I heard Shadow let out what sounded like a growl to me, "I got one why shove a gun In my face?!" Shadows said leaning forward with an annoyed look on his face. John returned the look just as equal, "what would you do If you heard footsteps outside a door when the world Is how Its now?"

"I guess he's right on that one, with those things walking around outside can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." I said looking at Shadow, he sighed and nodded In agreement. Shadow stood and walked over to John who got ready to fight If he had to, but Instead of a fist or kick coming his way Shadow held his hand out for him to shake. "I'm Shadow, and this Is Saeko Busujima." John looked at Shadows hand for a few seconds before shaking it. Shadowing came and sat back down by me as John took a seat on the chair across from us.

"So John?, are you with someone or are you alone?" A look of sorrow crossed Johns eyes when I asked If he was with someone, but It was gone as fast as it came. John was silent for a few moments before answering, "alone." The way he said It showed he didn't want to talk about this, "Why do part of your eyes have a light grey to them?" Shadow asked sitting back on the couch. John looked at Shadow and gave a look of annoyance, "whys your hair white?" Shadow chuckled a little, "I don't have an answer for you on that one sorry, I guess It runs In the family, but this isn't about me, It's about learning about the guy In front of us." Shadow said smirking.

Johns face stayed the same, but the annoyance slowly faded and went back to serious, "well from my point of view I'm sitting In front of two complete strangers, so why would I start telling you two personal things?" I nodded, "that's fair, then how about what you're planning to do from here?" John look at us and shrugged, "look for a new shelter that can be locked down well." I looked over at shadow who was thinking hard about something, when suddenly he started to smile. "That could work John, but doing something like that would be very hard, holding a place takes a good team and weapons." Shadow said smirking the whole time. "So what's your point?, I don't know you and from what I can see you don't have any weapons besides hers" John said pointing at my bokken. Suddenly Shadow sprang off couch and look at me, "Could you please move Saeko" I stood up confused as Shadow started to pull the couch away leaving just a rug.

Shadows P.O.V

I walked over to rug and pulled It away revealing a huge safe. "Holy shit thats a big safe!" Saeko said, I smiled as I started to put the combo In, Willows birthday could never forget It, guess thats why mom made that the combo. I opened the safe, and stood back letting John and Saeko look. See my mom thought It would be good to have guns In the house In case we ever needed them, but instead of just buying a Glock, or a shotgun, she went and got weapons that are Illegal. I reached down and grabbed the AR15, my mom modified the gun so It could go full or semi Auto. Next I grabbed the two Barreta 9MMS that could be fired In three round bursts or normal one shot, and the ammo, and last but not least the M203 Grenade launcher, yes I said Grenade launcher. I always thought my mom was crazy, but now that the world Is like this I'm really glad she went all out. I felt a weight start to form In my chest as I thought about Amy and Willow, I don't care how long It takes me I'll find them. I was brought out of my thoughts by Saeko putting her hand on my shoulder and smiling at me, I'm so lucky she's here with me, I just hope I can get John to work with us.

Grabbing one of the Berettas I stood and turned to John "I told you I had weapons." I held the gun out to him waiting for him to take It, John took the gun from me slowly and started to check It "so what I'm saying John Is that you should join up with us, people are a lot stronger In groups, and well hell you kicked my ass so In a group no one could take us down." John was thinking hard, you could tell from his eyes, It was like he was waging a battle with himself. Finally John spoke, "I don't know you two and not even an hour ago we fought and almost killed each other, and now you're giving me your weapons and asking for me to join up with you two?, are you stupid?" I burst out laughing, "you know now that you say It like that It really does sound stupid, but as I said awhile ago the world has gone to hell, so now Its survival to the fittest, so I don't care who you are, If It helps are chances of stay alive then I'm going to take It."

Saeko was shocked by my words, I could tell from the look on her face but we needed this guy so I was throwing all my cards on the table. I held out my hand to John "so are you In?" He was very hesitant before shaking my hand "fine, for now." I smirked, "trust me I know you don't like me, and I don't like you but If we're all going to survive we need to work together." John nodded and grabbed his weapons and started to load more clips for his Beretta.

I felt Saeko grab my hand and start pulling me Into the kitchen. "What the hell was that back there?!" She said confused, "What we need him he's a good fighter, and with another person finding are families will be a lot easier." Saeko was glaring at me, "not that I'm talking about that change in you that happened back there." I shook my head and took her hands, and pulled her Into a hug, "I'm sorry I'm just stressed, and I was throwing everything I had to get John to join up with us, and, and I'm scared I don't have a clue where Willow or Amy, What If I was too late and they left and got bit." Saeko put a finger to my lips "It's ok Shadow I know you're worried about them, but from how much your mom packs In weapons kinda makes me think she's just fine." Saeko said smiling at me, and giving me one more hug before letting go and walking back Into the living room.

Walking back behind her I found John Putting his old handgun In a old back pack of mine, I didn't care he had the right Idea. Walking over to the AR15 I grabbed It and strapped It to my back and grabbed the beretta and turned to Saeko, "here take this." She looked at the gun like It was and alien, "I don't know how to use a gun." I grinned and gave her the holster two, "It's just Incase you ever need something fast or at least until we can get you a real sword." She took the gun and holster from.

"are first objective Is to find a shelter we can lock down and hold out in, then we search for our families." Johns face saddened a little at the word family but quickly went away, but I know what I saw, there's probably a story there but I'm not gonna be getting anything like that out of him anytime soon. I loaded all the ammo In a bag and grabbed all the canned food In the house, and put It In a backpack. I'm made my way outside and put the stuff In the back of the truck. John got In the tailgate while Saeko and I got In the front, I turned the truck on and back out, turning down the street I proceeded down the road to were, Hell I didn't even know rate now. I just hope we can find a shelter without much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Johns P.O.V  
"This world has become a walking hell, everyday Is like flipping a coin to see If you'll find some food or a place to sleep safely, or maybe you're one way ticket to death." I thought looking at all of "Them" as we drove past. Turning my head I could see through the window I saw Shadow and Saeko In the driver and passenger seat talking to each other. What annoys me Is that about an hour ago, Shadow and I were fighting and could have killed each other If the fight had continued. But they both brushed It off and asked me to join their group. It doesn't make any sense to me at all, yet here I sit riding with them looking for a shelter then our families.

Family I have no family to look for, I lost the last person I could call family. The truck came to a complete stop outside a gas station, and Shadow and Saeko exited the truck. I stood and jumped out of the back of the truck, and approached Shadow, "why are we stopping here?" Shadow turned to me with a sigh "the truck needs gas and we can take all the food and water we can." Shadow pulled his AR15 in front of him and started toward the store part of the gas station. What the fuck, does he think I'm the damn gas boy. Wait where's Saeko, Turning I found her filling the truck, wait how did she do that without making a noise!.

Shadows P.O.V  
Well this place looked like It was hit hard, what zombies come and everyone wants mountain dew? Chuckling a little at my stupid joke I shouldered my gun and slowly made my way down the Isles. Once I made It to the fridges (you know where they keep all the drinks and stuff) In the back I started to load my backpack with water and pop, there wasn't very many left, I reached my hand further Into the fridge when I felt my hand hit something solid. grabbing It I pulled It out to find, a hand, dropping It I sprang to my feet. If that was just the hand then where's the rest of It? Shouldering my gun I made my way to the door the employees go through, pushing open the door with my foot I was hit In the face with the worst smell ever. Rotting flesh, god It was so heavy that I wanted to puke, moving a few feet In I found the source.

On the ground was one of "Them" eating the clerk from this gas station. Turning Its head with a sick sound like bones snapping one by one, Its lifeless eyes looked right at me, a sudden surge of rage ran through my body I've only felt like this when someone made fun of Willow.  
Lifting Its gross dead body off the ground, It started to stagger towards me with Its mouth open and some of the clerks guts on Its face. Lifting my gun up I switched the gun to full auto, and unloaded. The zombie flew back Into the wall causing an alarm to start ringing. "What the hell an alarm, shit!" I thought turning and running back to front door.

Saeko's P.O.V  
An alarm started to fill the empty sky bring everyone of "Them" In a mile radius to us. "Saeko start the truck!" John yelled drawing his gun and taking out any of "Them" getting close to the truck. I ran around the truck to the drivers side and jumped In, I grabbed the key and turned it causing the truck to make a noise that didn't sound good. Letting it go I tried again but got the same results. Damn It what's wrong! I pushed my door open and couldn't believe my eyes, spinning around all I could see was "Them" around us, John was cutting down as many as he could with his knifes. I felt a smirk coming to my face and my mind becoming fuzzy, all I could think of was killing them. Launching forward I started to cut down everything In my path, blood, Its making my body tingle and I'm In complete bliss, I never want this to end!...

John's P.O.V  
Watching Saeko slaughter these things was very Intriguing, but frightening at the same time, she looked like she was enjoying herself way too much. One of them lunged for me again which I dodged and stabbed In the side of the head. What the hell Shadow you just had to set off an alarm! "John!" I turned to the sound of my name and found Shadow on the street by and ally gunning down all of "Them" close to him. "Cut the gas hose by your foot!" What Is he Insane!, why would I do that?! Turning back to the horde I saw why Shadow wanted me to do that. The thing In the back of the horde was at least 8 ft tall wearing what looked like a bullet proof vest that was made out of metal. This thing started smacking "Them" out of Its way and started picking up speed towards me. Oh shit!, I reached down and cut the hose letting the gas shoot everywhere, I turned and started to run towards the ally Shadow was at when he ran past me. Stopping I turned around and yelled, "what the hell are you doing!" Shadow completely Ignored me and kept running, I look toward what he was running to and saw It was Saeko. She was still over there In her own world cutting down "Them" and the big fucker running her way, "damn It" I thought as I started making my way back.

Saeko P.O.V  
What's that rumbling?, turning my head all I saw was a giant fist coming at me. I was frozen all I could do was watch It come at me, closing my eyes I wanted for the end to come, But It never did. something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the way causing us both to fall to the ground, I opened to see what grabbed me and found the face of Shadow above me with a grin on his face, "you should be more careful!" He said pulling me to my feet, Shadow grabbed my hand and started to run toward the alley, we had almost made It when that big thing got In our way making us come to a halt. The thing that was worrying me most was that the huge monster was only looking at Shadow. The monster started to run at us when a bullet struck It In the head making It stumble giving us the chance to run past It. The source of the bullet came from John who opened fire again putting burst after burst In the monsters head making It cover Its head with Its huge arm. Shadow stopped running and pulled out a silver lighter and flicked It making the flame come to life, Shadow gave me a look that said It all, run. I turned and started running as fast as I could with John following behind me when I past him.

Shadows P.O.V  
The giant bastard was staring me down when It opened Its mouth and let out a skin crawling roar. I balled my hand Into a fist and growled and looked the thing In the eyes, " see you In hell you big son of a bitch!" I yelled as I through the lighter towards the gas on the ground, I turned and started to run down the alley. I saw Saeko and John by a door to an apartment building waiting for me as I ran towards them I felt the ground rumble behind me, looking back I saw that giant monster barreling toward me with flames on him, yet he looked unscratched, just what the hell Is this thing. Saeko held open the door as John shot at the thing following me, I ran past them Into the building and spun around as John moved Into the building Saeko closed the door, locking It.

"Quick, we need to move that won't stop It!" I said turning and running towards the stairs of the building and flying up them with everyone on my heels. "Shit we need to get to the roof!" I looked around until I saw a ladder and a hatch that went up, I ran and jumped on the ladder and made my way up smashing the hatch open and climbing onto the roof. Saeko came up then John, I could feel and hear the things footsteps coming up the stairs. I slowly closed the hatch and put my pointer finger to my lips looking at the others telling them not to make a sound. The footsteps sounded like they were right at the latter, holding my breath I shouldered my gun and waited for This thing to bust through the hatch. For another time that day I heard the skin crawling roar come from the thing, but when It ended I could hear Its footsteps moving away. For five minutes we stayed absolutely still and silent, until we couldn't hear that things footsteps.

Wiping some sweat from my forehead I sat back on the roof with a sigh "It's gone" Saeko sat next to me and took my hand giving me a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for saving me" I was smiling like a retard and didn't even know It but from the amused look on John's face said It all that I did look like a retard. I looked at John and chuckled "you really saved our asses back there shooting that thing, so thank you." John shrugged and went to look around the roof. Laying back on the roof I sighed as the sun began to set. "traveling at night Is going to be really dangerous, we probably should take a room here and sleep for the night then move out In the morning." I said standing up and helping Saeko up, I made my way to the hatch so we could find a room and maybe, just maybe get some well needed rest...


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows P.O.V  
Darkness, all I can see Is darkness. "Snowball try and catch me!" Is that Willows voice I'm hearing?Suddenly I could see again and I was outside In my backyard. "Snowball are you listening to me!" Willow yelled at me from across the yard. " Huh, Yeah I am, ok here I come!" My body was moving on Its own, I had no control over what I was saying or doing. Willow screamed as she started to run away with a smile on her face. I ran behind her and caught her In my arms. "No fair!, you're too fast" Willow said laughing. "Shadow, Willow time for dinner!"

Amy yelled as she walked out onto the patio closing the door behind her , Willow wiggled out of my arms and started to run to Amy. Amy was smiling and waiting for Willow when the Patio door smashed out with "Them" pouring out, Amy swung around but was unable to do anything as they trampled her and began to bite her. "MOMMY!" Willow screamed, stopping dead In her tracks, Willow watched as Amy was being eaten right In front of her eyes.

"Shadow help MOMMY!" Willow yelled with tears streaming down her face as she looked at me, but I could do anything my body wouldn't move. The group of "Them" started to move from Amy's body towards Willow, she screamed as they grabbed her pulling her down to the ground. "Shadow!" she screamed as the horde covered her. What the hells wrong with me! move god damn It! "you will die" a deep voice from behind me said as It wrapped Its hand around my torso and lifted me off the ground. Slowly my body was turned towards the holder of the voice, and I just wanted to scream. The monster from the gas station stood there, holding me off the ground staring me down.  
Did, did that thing talk, no, no that can't be right It's just like "them" It can't talk. The monster opened Its mouth wide reveling the sharpest teeth ever, they looked like a bunch of razor blades.

Lunging Its head forward It grabbed hold of my neck sinking Its teeth deep In my skin... I launched up, looking around to find I was back In the apartment we were using for the night. Getting out of the bed I was sleeping In I made my way out of the room I was In and went to the kitchen. Sitting at the table In the kitchen was John with a water bottle In his hand. "you look like you just saw death himself" John mumbled looking at his water bottle, sighing I sat across from him. "You don't know half of It" I said In a calm almost hollow voice, John shook his head as he finished his water. "let me guess your having nightmares about your family?" I didn't even know It but I was nodding. "How did you guess?" I said looking at him with suspicion. John looked very hesitant before he spoke like he was going over what he was going to say, "I know things lets just leave It at that." He's hiding something, I know he Is.  
"When are you going to start speaking your mind John?" I grinned when I saw that annoyed look making Itself present on his face. "I see no reason to" He said bluntly as he stood from his seat, and proceeded back to his room closing the door behind him.

Daylight, Saeko's P.O.V  
Looking at a full body mirror, I smiled at the new skirt I found In the room I slept In, It was short which would make moving and fighting easier and I like the color black and red. Looking one more time at the mirror I turned and proceeded out of my room towards the kitchen. Shadow was at the table loading magazines and clips for his gun and mine, wait mine? Reaching down I found the holster on my thigh empty. "he must have got It off me when I was sleeping, what I sneaky jerk" chuckling at my thoughts, I turned when I heard a door opening and found John coming out of his room. "'o ha yo' Saeko" John said as he passed me, "'o ha yo' John." Shadows head jerked up from shock when he heard our voices, "God, sneak up on me much guys" Shadow said smirking. Taking a seat next to Shadow I looked closely at his eyes, there was dark bags under his eyes, so I knew he didn't sleep or he didn't sleep well, but the thing that bugged me most was the emptiness In his eyes.

"Shadow Is something wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his leg, he just smiled at me and shook his head no. "I'm fine, just been doing some thinking" he said as he put my gun In Front of me with the ammo. "so what's the plan today, blow up another gas station?" John said sarcastically. "ha, ha fuck you too, no I was thinking, what are we going to do If one of us gets hurt badly?" John, and I both knew where he was going with this. Shadow stood up and walked over to the window In the living room pulling the curtains open and pointed at a pretty big building. "Are you saying we should go there?" I asked opening a water.  
"Its a hospital, It's like a 15 minute walk but It's huge so we would have a good chance at finding medical supplies." standing and grabbing Shadows weapon off the table and bringing It to him with a smile, "what are we waiting for then, lets go" Shadow chuckled putting his gun on his back and made his way to the table grabbing his backpack and put all of his extra ammo he couldn't carry Into the backpack. John threw his backpack on and pulled his 9mm out setting It to semi.

Unknown Person P.O.V  
"I forgot how many stair wells this place has" a feminine voice said to herself as she walked up a flight of stairs. Opening the door at the top of the stairs the girl started to make her way down a hallway. The women came to a stop by a window when she saw three survivors making there way down the road towards the hospital. Frowning she held a pair of binoculars to her eyes to get a better look at the three people. The guy In front had some kind of assault rifle while the girl had a wooden sword, and finally the guy In back had a hand gun, I couldn't see If he had anything else besides a back pack. Putting the binoculars away the women let out a sigh of annoyance, "great they're coming here so now I have to be double careful not to run Into them.

Group P.O.V  
Shadow and the others finally made It to the front door of the hospital, they were lucky there was only a few of "Them" on there walk to the hospital. "Ok we need to search this place top to bottom, take anything you think could be useful" Shadow said as they proceeded Into the hospital. The group made their way past the front desk and up a flight of stairs. "Ok this Is a really dumb Idea but If we split up this will go a lot faster"" Shadow said opening the door to the stairwell. Saeko and John moved passed him Into the stairwell and started to go up. Saeko stopped at the first door while John climb up another flight to the next door. Shadow stopped behind Saeko and whispering something In her ear causing her face to turn red. Chuckling he went up to the floor above Johns. The white haired teen leaned over the railing so he can see the others and said "meet back on the first floor In 15 minutes" Saeko and John nodded as they entered their floors.

Scene Change  
The hallway was very dark that the purple haired beauty was going down. Saeko reached her left hand out and put It on the wall so she at least had some Idea of where she was going. "Father did always say not to rely on sight all the time" Saeko thought as she came to a stop as her fingers landed on a switch. Flicking the switch, the hallway came to life lighting up everything, finally being able to scan the area she found a counter with a plaque on It that read "Pharmacy." a smile graced the purple haired beauties face as she made her way around the counter and to the medicine.

Making her way up and down the rows of medicine Saeko grabbed anything she thought might be good, like painkillers, and antibiotics. Standing In the shadows looking at Saeko stood a girl with black hair with violet highlights, and baby blue eyes watching her every move. A shiver went through Saeko's body, turning around she did a quick scan of the room only to find It empty. "That was weird, It felt like someone was watching me" suddenly from out of the shadows ran a girl. "Hey wait!" Saeko said as the girl opened the door to the stairwell and ran, quickly throwing everything Into a bag Saeko sprinted after the girl.

Scene Change  
A body of one of "Them" fell at the feet of the gray eyed teen, pulling his knife out of the corpse John continued checking rooms. "A hospital, great thinking Shadow, this Is the last place you want to be when zombies come, but I guess he made somewhat of a good choice I got a lot of stuff" John thought as he put a water jug In his backpack. John was In a break room with the door open while he was looking through his stuff a black blur flew by the room causing John to whip around. The gray eyed teen slowly made his way to the door peeking his head out only to see a black haired girl turning the corner at the end of the hallway. "Was that a girl?" John mumbled to himself as Saeko came running up to him. "Did you see a girl come past here?" Saeko asked panting slightly. "Yeah she just ran by, why?" John said as he grabbed his backpack off the table and made his way back to her. "No one should be running around alone, come on, we have to follow her." Saeko said already making her way down the hallway, sighing John ran after her to help.

Scene Change  
Leaning against a wall rubbing his eyes sat the snow haired teen, keeping his AR-15 next to him he let his eyes drop closed as he leaned his head against the wall. Opening his eyes the teen started to take In his surrounds, the only problem was that he wished he didn't. The hallway was covered In blood, bodies mangled and ripped to shreds were scattered everywhere. Jumping to his feet Shadow turned and ran for the stair well, but every time he got close the hallway It would turn making the door become further away. Making a turn again the teen came to a stop, at the end of the hallway stood the monster from the gas station, but In his hands he held the body of a small girl. Pulling Its arm back the monster threw the body down the hallway towards Shadow, the body hit the ground and came to a slide making a blood line on the floor.  
On the floor laid the body of a torn up Willow who was still breathing, and reaching out for her brother. "Shadow you didn't...didn't help me or mommy...why brother... you said you would always protect us" Willow said with her final breath. "No..no, I'm sorry I couldn't...couldn't" The teen said dropping to his knees as he cradled his little sister's dead body. The floor began to rumble as the beast started to run with all of Its speed, and Its mouth wide open. With tears streaming down his face Shadow let his sister down to the floor and stood waiting for the monster to kill him. The beast smashed Into him and grabbed him by the head, and start to squeeze.

Opening his eyes with a gasp Shadow grabbed his AR-15 and did a 360 around checking for anything. Reaching his hand up to his cheek he found It wet with tears, "why is this happening!" yelled the white haired teen as he dropped to his knees, holding his gun tightly Shadow wiped his eyes and stood. The teen shook his head and went back to search for anything useful, but as he walked he couldn't forget what Willow had looked like and said In his dream, he would never forget...

Ok everyone I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was having computer problems but not to worry they're all fixed so the story Is up and running again, so please review and leave comments, and I'm trying a new writing style so tell me what one you like better the old or the new.


	8. sorry everyone

Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting my story on hold for a while just from someone stuff with a close person to me that helped with the story Is gone now, so I'm going to set It aside for now. I will finish It though, I don't know when though.

I'm going to start on a new story It's going to be a bleach story so I'm still going to be updating.


	9. I'm back

hello everyone, It's been some time since i've been on here but I was thinking of starting this story up again so if you guys want me to please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please, stop!" yelled the the purple haired sword wielder as she ran faster trying to catch up with the unknown girl, who was making It very difficult since she took so many turns and went up and down so many stairs. As John finally caught up he found Saeko standing at a point In the hallway that went In four different directions, "crap, I didn't see which way she went" Saeko said with a annoyed look on her face. John listened for anything as he stepped closer to each hallway, when suddenly a sound of something crashing came from one of the hallways. "This way!" John yelled back to Saeko as he took off down the hallway. The teen came to a sudden halt when he turned the corner at the end of the hallway only to find the unknown girl going Into a room and closing the door behind her.

Saeko came up to John and stood by his side as he looked at the door. "Is she In there?" giving a quick nod he made his way up to the door and grabbed the handle, and very slowly started to open the door while drawing his gun. Stepping back when the door was fully open John brought up his gun and entered the room, the room was an office, a very big office with a huge desk In the middle of the room, and a couch against the right wall. A giant TV hung off the wall.

John slowly started to move further Into the room with Saeko In tow, "where did she go?" Saeko mumbled as she stepped closer to the desk, a black chair sat behind the desk turned so the back was facing the two teens. The chair turned slowly, and revealed the mystery girl. She had black hair with violet highlights, baby blue eyes and she couldn't have been bigger than 5'6. John stared at the girl with a hollow look but was having a weird feeling In his stomach, she was giving us such a cold look at the two teens that It felt like the room was going to turn Into a winter wonderland.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me why you were following me or you're going to die!" The girl hissed as she held up her hand showing her fingers. "Hey, just calm down we're trying to help you" Saeko said In a calm yet steel voice. "I don't need your help, I'm doing just fine on my own." Mumbled the black haired girl as she stood. "That's what you think now." John said putting his gun away. "You think you're doing fine right now, but soon you're going to start losing yourself because you're trying to take everything on by yourself." Both girls looked at John with a look that clearly read where did that come from? "What's your name?" Saeko asked as the black haired girl sat back down In the chair. "Kazumi Kiyoko, and you two would be?" Kazumi said as she put her feet on the desk. "I'm Saeko Busujima, and this Is John Hazu, It's a pleasure to meet you." Saeko said as she and John gave a small bow.

Scene Change

A pair of eyes glowed from the moonlight as the snow haired teen walked down a hallway breathing heavily. "Just a dream, just a dream" mumbled the Albino teen as he pulled the magazine out his weapon and put a new one In. "damn It why does It have to be so dark, I can't even see the clock" groaned the teen as he moved closer until he could make out the time. 1:10 pm. "good It's still daytime, staying here makes It feel like night time" Shadow sighed as he put the clock down and turn to return and find his friends but came when the hallway In front of his filled with light.

"Sir this Is Echo team reporting In, the third floor Is clean no sign of the doctor, or his daughter" A man said Into a headset as he and four other people In military gear made there way down the hallway In front of Shadow. Taking In a deep breath and gripping the gun tight shadow turn and ran down the hallway towards the stairwell.

"Freeze!" Yelled one of the soldiers as they turned and ran after the teen. The captain stood back with his second In command and smirked, "do we have a positive ID on that target?" The lieutenant stood at attention and shook his head "negative sir the men shall have him detained shortly". The captain chuckled and made his way down the hallway with the lieutenant In tow.

Scene Change

Kazumi sighed as she stood up "I can't just get up and leave this place I'm looking for my mother and I think she's here so I'll leave when.." Saeko's hand covered Kazumi's mouth quickly and look at John, and whispered "do you hear that?" John raised an eyebrow at the question and started to listen more closely. Footsteps pounded outside of the door until they came to a stop right outside of the door. John motioned for them to hide as he moved to the side of the door.

The room filled with a deadly silence as the three teens waited for something to happen, Saeko and Kazumi moved behind the desk. The handle on the door started to move until the door slowly opened covering John behind It. A silhouette of a man entered the room and slowly closed the door while making It's way to the desk. John held his breath as he moved toward the man with his gun held by the barrel, pulling the gun back John smash It Into the mans head causing him to drop with a groan. Quickly turning John turned on the lights to find out who was on the ground, only to turn and find the albino teen on the ground holding his head groaning.

"The hell man" Shadow said glaring at John as he sat up, John shrugged his shoulders "thought you were someone else". "Shadow what are you doing here?" Saeko asked as she and Kazumi appeared from behind the desk. Shadow smiled at Saeko but suddenly a look of panic came across his face, "We need to get out of here right now there's these military guys...who's the girl" Shadow said finally noticing the new girl. Kazumi glared at Shadow who returned It right away.

"My name Is Kazumi Kiyoko" said the new girl as she kept glaring at Shadow. "Nice to meet you, but we have problems right now Is there a way out of here." A concerned look came to Saeko's beautiful face, "What's going on Shadow?"

"Men with guns are coming after me right now I managed to lose them but there In the hospital so we need to get out of here now" John looked at Shadow with a look of pure annoyance "shouldn't that have been the first thing you told us, this room has no back doors we're sitting ducks In here!" John whisper yelled. "Hey I was being chased by guys with guns, cut me some slack, you're lucky I was able to lose them".

"Guys, not the time we need to get out of here". Saeko said looking around the room for a way out. Shadow went to the window and look out only to find the whole front of the hospital covered with military humvees. "Oh I have an Idea" Shadow said with a dangerous grin on his face. Shadow turned to the others and proceeded to tell his plan. "Ok so the fronts covered with their vehicles, so all we need to do Is get down there and take one of the trucks". Saeko smiled "that could work but how do we all get down to the first floor they probably have the stairs covered now" Shadow got a glint In his eyes that said he was going to do something stupid.

Scene Change

Two guards stood at the top of the stairwell talking quietly to each other. The guards conversation came to a stop when Shadow stepped out from the end of the hallway, "sup guys how's your day going". The soldiers wasted no time shouldering their guns and move towards Shadow. "Don't move or we will open fire, put your hands behind your head and get on your knees" the soldier that was the closest said. The albino teen dropped to his knees and looked behind the soldiers to watch his friends go through door. Saeko stopped and had the others keep going, moving as quietly as she could she got behind one of the guards and kicked his legs out from him and smashed her bokken Into his head knocking him out quickly.

Lunging forward Shadow slammed Into the second guard knocking him to the ground and punched him In the throat. Jumping off the guard as he lay there gasping for air Shadow brought his foot down hard on his head knocking him out. "You were supposed to keep going with the others". Shadow said taking there pistols off them and ammo. "You looked like you needed some help". Saeko said smiling. Chuckling Shadow grabbed her hand and ran down to the stairs and to the main lobby were standing In the middle was Kazumi with her arms crossed.

"Kazumi what are you doing we need to leave". Saeko said. "No! I'm not leaving my mother might be here" She said glaring at the two. "Kazumi your mother Isn't here, even If she was here she would have left by now, This place is filled with these things". Kazumi looked like she was fighting with herself. "Kazumi I promise I'll come back here when they're gone and look with you ok" Kazumi sighed and nodded. Shadow and Saeko smiled and made their way out the front door to find John waiting for them In a black hummer with a machine gun mounted on top. "Lets go come on". As soon as those words left his mouth groans and moans started to fill the hospital. The lobby of the hospital was filling with Infected.

Letting the girls get In first Shadow stood for a minute and looked Into the horde, standing at the front of the horde was a little girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Shadow come on". John yelled bring Shadow back down to earth. The albino teen jumped In the hummer and watched the little girl disappeared from his sight as the hummer drove away.

"So looks like we have a new person". Shadow said turning his attention to Kazumi. "Yeah I guess you do but you better do what you said Shadow I want to know If my mother Is there or not". Shadow sighed "don't worry I have to find something out to, but for now lets just go back to that apartment and rest and eat". John turned around and started to head for the apartment. Saeko leaned her head on Shadows shoulder and sighed, even looking for food and supplies was hard and dangerous, that just shows what the world has became

Hey everyone did you miss me, well I'm back and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and leave such great comments. So everyone I hope you like this chapter please review and leave comments or places you would like to see Shadow and his team go to.


	11. My good byesfor now

Hello everyone Shadowmaster here, and I have a few things to say.

1. I have been thinking about It and I may let my friend take over my story because I feel bad for just droping It, don't worry hes worked on It with me before so he should keep It the same.

2. has anyone missed me, just kiding. I guess that's all I have to say I'm going to start another story again with so send them my way If you want this Is the form you have to fill for them.

Name

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

History/Bio:

Talent(s):

Hobbies:

Love Interests: (What they like In people)

Specialties:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Appearance

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Body Type:

Clothing:

Weapons:

Main Weapon:

Secondary:

location: (were you want them to show up)


End file.
